Part of My Past
by sunlilian
Summary: Home after his first year of college, Kevin is determined to somehow win back the affections of Double-D but how? Sort of Sequel to "Don't Leave Me" but can be read on it's own. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

_"Come home, now that you're gone I've finally realized that you were the best."_

* * *

Kevin grunted as the shitty bus he was on creaked to a stop, and the mechanical female voice above signaled that this was his stop. He pulled his stuffed duffle bag off the seat next to him exited out to the dark night and started making his way towards the cul-de-sac.

Coming home from his first year of college, he was just excited to eat his mother's cooking again. The thought of food had him quickening his pace and he didn't notice the other figure barreling towards him, all blonde hair and high pitched squealing.

"Kev!" shrieked Nazz. "You're finally here!" She tackled the muscular football player and hugged him tightly. Her and Kevin had broken up before they graduated, and with Nazz being Nazz, had parted on good terms, becoming better friends than they ever were together (something that only took over 10 years for them both to realize). Kevin smiled fondly down at the girl and twirled her around before setting her back down on the ground.

"Who else is here?" He asked Nazz, looking around at the seemingly empty cul-de-sac. Nazz raised her eyebrows a little before her mouth settled into a knowing smirk.

"You're the last one here," she said cheerfully, grabbing Kevin's hand and started pulling him towards his house. "Most everyone else got here at some point yesterday!" and then her smirk widened into a smile and continued on nonchalantly "Except Double-D, he came last week!"

With the mention of Double-D, Kevin stiffened, turning his gaze away from Nazz and stared at his own house. Nazz noticed this and stopped pulling Kevin and grabbed the other's face, forcing him to look at her.

"You know you're going to have to talk to him, right?" she murmured, "You can't keep coming home and ignoring him forever. You can't hide out in my house for a week like you did during winter break man; you're home for three months this time." Her thumbs brushed his cheeks gently, and she let go of his face.

"We're all hanging out at my place in two days," she said, looking straight into Kevin's eyes. "I hope you're coming." and with that she had walked off, leaving Kevin to stand alone in his driveway.

* * *

After a hearty dinner and being fussed over by his mother, Kevin walked into his room and threw himself on his bed, face down groaning. He simultaneously loved and hated coming home. He loved coming home because he got to see his family and friends, but he loathed it because... well, because of a certain Eddward. The only person that knew of his feelings for the clever boy was Nazz, and she thought it was a great thing.

As if.

After Edd had told him (in no uncertain terms) that he didn't want to be with Kevin and that he couldn't live like that, Kevin had realized just how awfully he'd treated Eddward throughout their strange relationship. He ended up keeping his distance from the other teen and instead threw himself into football and hanging out with Nazz and Rolf. Sometimes he'd catch himself looking at Edd in the lunch room, and would scowl when Eddy would wrap an arm around Edd as a form of affection.

Had that really happened? Kevin being jealous of Eddy? Well, stranger things have happened.

And now, more than a year after their "breakup" Kevin was still pining over the other teen like some lovesick child. He felt disgusted with himself. How could he not get over his feelings for the dark haired teen? Then again, love was a fickle thing.

Kevin had realized he'd fallen in love with Eddward soon after his breakup with Nazz, and she'd helped him get through the confusing feelings, giving him a shoulder to lean on. It didn't help that he'd ended up taking Eddward's hat after their last encounter either.

Eddward's hat.

Kevin moved from his position on the bed and went into his duffle bag, pulling out a black beanie, and he stared at his, clutching it tightly in his hands, his knuckles turning white. He brought the hat up to his face as he sunk down on bed, and quietly cried, something he'd rarely let himself do in college.

Soon after, he found himself growing drowsy, and he clutched the hat to his chest and let the sweet bliss of sleep overtake him.

* * *

_"Come home, now that you're gone I've finally realized that you were the best."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Welp, this is the start of what I hope will be a good fic! Don't forget to rate and review, heck even suggestions are welcome here!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

_Tonight this road home feels a little longer. _

* * *

He wrapped his arms around a slender waist, breathing in the scent of some sort of lemon antiseptic and musty books. He ran his tongue across soft, salty skin and reveled in the soft moan he brought out of the small form.

_Familiar..._ he thought to himself,_ this smells familiar..._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a voice begging him to continue.

"Please," whimpered the voice under him "don't stop." Kevin furrowed his brow and pulled away from the delicate body, and choked when he saw who it was.

"Eddward?"

* * *

Kevin awoke with a start, finding himself under the blankets on his bed. Turning towards the clock on his bedside, he groaned when he realized it was only three am. Well, he had fallen asleep pretty early. He turned to stare at the ceiling before he tried to fall asleep again.

An hour later, he was still awake

He'd tossed and turned and even counted sheep and absolutely nothing had happened. He didn't even feel tired. He groaned and tried again, but stopped when he heard Nazz's voice in his head.

"You should try walking Kev; maybe the fresh air will help you." The disembodied voice of Nazz sounded too cheerful, and once again, Kevin groaned. Now he was going crazy. But, a walk to the park did seem like a nice idea. At least he wouldn't be tossing and turning in his bed.

He started getting off his bed and realized that he'd still been clutching Edd's beanie. He threw it down as if he'd been burned but just as fast as he'd dropped it, he picked it up again and shoved it into the pocket of the cargo shorts he'd fallen asleep in.

He made his way off the bed and quietly down the stairs, and made his exit into the balmy summer air. He smiled softy to himself. He'd always had a soft spot for summer, spending some of his best days in the season. He walked leisurely into towards the park letting his mind think about absolutely nothing and just taking in the summer air.

As he neared the park, he caught sight of a figure sitting on a bench, but he couldn't tell who it was, the light over the bench being broken. And so, he drew closer to the figure.

But as he got closer, his heart stopped. And for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour, he groaned. Or, he would have, if he were capable of making noise.

The other figure seemed just as shocked to see him, and before Kevin could get his bearings together, the figure stirred.

"K-Kevin? Is that you?" he choked out. And when Kevin nodded in affirmation, still unable to form words, the figure bolted from his position.

A few seconds passed and Kevin finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Edd! Wait!" and he started running after the other.

* * *

Eddward didn't know why he ran. It'd been over a year since he'd seen the jock, so he certainly didn't think that running away from him was very polite (or smart, really when was the last time he ran?), but he couldn't control his legs. He could feel himself getting winded, but he really couldn't stop running. He could hear the other calling him and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to run even faster.

And then promptly crashed into a tree.

_Smart_, he thought as he found himself on the ground,_ and they call you a genius_. He grabbed his head, momentarily forgetting just why he was running, but when he felt Kevin kneel down next to him, he wished that he'd hit his head hard enough to knock himself out.

"Are you okay, Edd?" he heard Kevin say, his voice far too deep. _That's not possible_, Edd thought to himself,_ his voice just can't be deeper_. He moaned quietly, hunching over and rubbing his temple, before he realized that Kevin had asked him a question and was looking at him worriedly.

"O-oh, I'm perfectly fine, I've suffered through much worse injuries than this." He said, trying to keep his voice steady, and he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt.

When he'd been accepted to the chemical engineering program at the California Institute of Technology, his parents, in a rare gesture of affection, had gone out with him and bought him pretty much an entire new wardrobe. He now owned clothes that actually fit his small frame, something he always had trouble finding.

But now he wished he still had his too big clothes so he could just hide in them, like a turtle would in its shell. He rubbed at his throbbing temple and moaned again. Was it getting worse? He looked up at Kevin, who was speaking to him and looking worried.

Why couldn't he hear what he was saying? In fact, why was he getting blurry?_ Even blurry Kevin was attractive_, Eddward thought before he blacked out.

* * *

He had to admit, Edd looked good. He was still thing (a little too thing, he thought) but his clothes, instead of hanging off of him like curtains, actually fit him and fit him well. These were his thoughts as he chased after Edd.

Of course, immediately after that, Edd had crashed into a tree and Kevin found himself running even faster (which he didn't realize was even possible). He knelt down next to the slender figure, and made sure to keep his distance. And when Edd fainted, his heart almost stopped again. The thin body fell over onto him, and he grasped onto him, lifting the unconscious teen off the ground.

He'd seen things like this happen plenty of times in his numerous years of playing football. Someone would hit their head a little too hard against someone else's helmet and they would go down. It never was anything too serious and usually laying down with a cold gel pack on their heads solved the problem.

Kevin gingerly held the other teen and started making his way over towards the cul-de-sac, and when he'd reached the dead end, he hesitated a minute, looking from Edd's house and then to his own, before walking towards his own house. When he reached his front door, he found it pretty difficult to get his keys and ended up squishing Eddward against a wall so he could free his hand.

When he finally made it inside, he hesitated again before bringing Edd up the stairs and into his room. He laid the teen down on his bed before exiting to go get a gel pack from his freezer, and a small hand towel to wrap it in. He found himself standing in front of the freezer, shaking. And not from the cold either.

It was four something am and there was an unconscious Edd, who looked better than ever, in his bedroom. He didn't know how he should have felt about this, especially with the way Edd reacted in the park.

He felt his fingers freezing and it jolted him out of his reverie, and he made his way back to the bedroom where he gently pressed the gel pack to Edd's head. When he finished, he slid down to the floor next to the bed, and pulled out the beanie from his pocket. He held it tenderly, as if it were made of the finest china. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the first instance where he had kissed Eddward.

* * *

Kevin was upset. He'd been assigned mandatory tutoring by his coach because his grades in precalculus were slipping. To top that off, he was being tutored by Double-Dweeb of all people. Now, out of all the Eds, Double-D was the most tolerable, but that didn't mean that he liked him any more than he did when they were younger. Plus, the dork was always stuttering and using big words! It made it impossible for him to understand the other teen.

"E-excuse me, Kevin?" A timid voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Did you understand that? D-do you need me to go over it again?" Kevin hadn't heard a word of what the dweeb had said. Something about find a square? He grunted and nodded, smirking when Double-D flinched a little. The nervous teen nodded and restarted his lecture.

"To find the square of x squared plus eight x equals twenty, you must first determine what half of the coefficient is, so you'll end up with sixteen and then you add it to..." Double-D's voice started to fade in Kevin's mind as he found himself ignoring his words and staring at the other's face.

Double-D was... really girly looking or at least his face was. He had long eyelashes and full lips. Even that stupid tooth gap of his (why hadn't he ever gotten that fixed?) was cute. Kevin's thoughts screeched to a halt. Cute?! Did he just use the word cute to describe another guy?! Especially when that other guy was Double-Dweeb?!

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Double-D was staring at him.

"U-um, Kevin?" he vaguely heard the other say, but he just continued to stare ahead at the other's face. He noticed that the other was talking more, but he had no idea what was coming out of his mouth. He continued to stare at the smaller teen, a million thoughts running through his head.

But there was one that stood out: _Just try kissing him._

And Kevin let his big, stupid, hormone riddled mind take over and he lunged at Double-D, trapping him in his chair. His face was mere centimeters away from Edd's.

"Wh-what are you doing, Kevin?" he heard Double-D ask, his voice cracking halfway. Kevin didn't say a word and instead closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the others.

The kiss lasted all of a second, and it was really more of a touching of lips, but it left Kevin almost breathless. Was he gay? He didn't know, but he did know that Eddward hadn't pushed him away. And he did know that the other teen had turned a bright red and was looking down at his lap.

Kevin smirked and moved his hand to the other teen's chin, pulling his face up. Edd's face was extremely red, and there was a hint of tears in the other's eyes. He stared into those eyes a little while before he dipped his head low and captured the other's lips again.

* * *

Kevin smiled fondly recalling that day and the make out session that had occurred right after. Everything had started out so well, what happened? When had it all gone wrong? Kevin didn't feel the body on the bed behind him move, too lost in his nostalgia.

"Kevin?" a confused voice questioned softly. "What happened?"

* * *

_Tonight this road home feels a little longer._

* * *

Author's Note: I actually wrote the second chapter within a day! I'm pretty proud of myself and I'm sure that will never happen again. Kinda wanted to leave it in a sort of cliffhanger? Ah, don't forget to review and/or give suggestions!

Replies: fullmoonwolf950: Here's more!

samayooo: Ah thank you for that, don't worry, I'll keep this up just as often I will tumblr.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

_Thanks for the best time of my life._

* * *

Kevin turned his head so rapidly towards the other, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He shoved the hat under his bed, and got up to kneel next to the bed.

"You ran head first into a tree." he moved his hand to reposition the gel pack on the other's head. "How do you feel? Do you need Advil? Let me go get you Advil." and before the other teen could even react to him, he had gotten up and walked quickly towards his bathroom.

He felt his heart racing and found himself leaning against the bathroom counter, looking at himself. He was nervous as hell. He hadn't realized that the other would wake up, let alone talk (he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box). He took a deep breath and pulled the bottle of Advil out of the medicine cabinet and slowly made his way back to his bedroom.

When he walked in he noticed that Edd was now sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes darting quickly around the room. He handed the bottle to the other without a word.

"Th-thank you very much." Edd uttered softly, and Kevin looked away, murmuring a quiet "no problem". He turned back to watch Edd carefully take out two pills and Kevin cursed, startling the other teen.

"Fuck, I forgot to get you water, I'll be right back," and as he made his way towards his door, Edd stopped him.

"Ah, it's quite alright, you don't need to go out of your way, I can take them dry." Edd then popped both the pills in his mouth and swallowed, proving his point.

What followed was the most awkward silence Kevin had ever encountered in his entire life. He hovered around his doorway staring at Edd, and Edd kept his head down, clutching tightly on to the Advil bottle. Finally, Kevin broke the silence.

"Do you need anything else? Another gel pack?" Edd shook his head no, still not looking up.

"Why am I here?" he finally said, so quiet that Kevin at first wasn't sure if the other had said anything at all. Kevin shrugged.

"I didn't know where your keys were." There was another long awkward silence before Eddward spoke again.

"... but they're right here." he said as he gestured towards the keys hanging onto one of the belt loop of his shorts. Kevin felt a flush creep up his neck; he was blushing more now than he had in the past year.

_Shorts._

Kevin's eyes widened as he noticed for the first time that Edd was wearing jean shorts that stopped right above the knee (in his defense though, he had been preoccupied). He found his eyes glued to the other's creamy legs. How did the guy live in California and not even have a hint of a tan?

An embarrassed cough had Kevin snapping his head up; the flush on his neck had crept up to his face. Edd had finally looked up, but when Kevin's eyes found the other's Edd looked back down at the Advil bottle. His face had developed an attractive flush that Kevin found extremely enticing.

"You sure you don't need anything?" He inquired softly. "Not a blanket or any-" he cut himself off when he saw the other's shoulders shaking.

"Edd? What's wrong?" He stepped forward hesitantly, faltering a few feet away when Edd started talking, voice shaking.

"It's not fair..." Kevin furrowed his brow and frowned.

"What's not fair?" Eddward sniffed, and to Kevin's horror he realized that the other was crying, or about to cry. He tried to step closer to the other, but Edd pushed himself back, leaning against the wall, his knees drawn up to his face.

"It's not fair." he repeated and Kevin waited to see if he was going to continue. "It's not fair that you can act so nice to me, like nothing ever happened." his voice was muffled against his knees. "It's not fair you make me feel like you care when you're the one who let me go!" Edd's voice was near hysteria and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore and let choked sobs come out of his mouth, and he curled more into himself.

_Let him go?_ Kevin was frozen at his spot against the bed. _He let him go?_

Wracking sobs made their way out of the small teen and it seemed like eons before either of them moved. Kevin sat down on his bed and cautiously put a hand on Edd's shoulder, and winced when the other flinched violently away. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"You were supposed to come after me..." Eddward said softly, hugging his knees tightly. Kevin faltered a moment before he leaned closer to Edd, his hand going from the other's shoulder to the back of his neck, and he gently rubbed the area, and he dipped his head to rest on the others.

"I didn't," he took a deep breath "I didn't want to let you go, I'm so sorry." he felt the other tense under him and he lifted his head and hand but stopped when Eddward looked up. He looked a mess, face red, tear tracks smeared all over his cheeks, and snot running down his nose, and to Kevin's delight, there was a small glimmer of happiness in those eyes.

"But then why did you?" Edd asked, and winced a little when Kevin's hand moved to wipe gently at the mess on his face.

"I-" Kevin hesitated a second and look away from the other teen, his hand gently resting on his cheek. "I don't know." he finally answered. "I was really confused, and I thought that you'd be better off without me... I'd probably hold you back. I thought that you didn't want to be with me anymore..." he trailed off, still not looking at Edd.

He pulled back from the other, looking absently at his bed sheets, his hands shaking. He didn't notice Edd had moved and he jumped a little when saw a hand tentatively cover his own. He looked up at Edd with questioning eyes. Edd hesitated a second before speaking.

"I... do not know if I understand your reasoning completely, Kevin." he said slowly, looking as if he was thinking very hard. "I do think that your words are genuine. However, I don't know what to think about all of this." Eddward bit his bottom lip and Kevin found himself smiling when he saw that familiar tooth gap.

"So..." Kevin started, "Could we start over?"

Eddward frowned at the question, "No, I don't think so. I don't think that we can start completely over..." he giggled a little at Kevin's subsequent pout. "But I do think that we can be friends..." he trailed off, looking nervous, and Kevin let a grin spread across his face and he leaned forward and pulled Edd into a hug.

"Friends sounds nice."

* * *

_Thanks for the best time of my life._

* * *

Author's Note: Ah, I'm not sure how I like this chapter, but don't worry (or do worry), we're nowhere near the end of this story just yet. Please review and/or leave suggestions!

Replies: PunkyChuu: I was thinking about doing that but I think it's been done to death! (but who knows what might just happen c; )

MagneticNoodle: Ahhh, writing from Kevin's POV is proving a lot more difficult I thought originally but I'm glad that you like it! Thank you for such a nice review! uwu

fullmoonwolf950: haha oh good, but isn't that kinda an award for you too? ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

Kevin was on cloud nine. Sure, he wasn't dating Edd yet but they were friends and that was better than anything that had ever happened to him in the past year. After reaffirming that Edd was indeed going to continue being friends with him the next (same?) day, Kevin walked the other teen to his own house in the cul-de-sac, and walked back home. He wasn't even tired! He'd probably slept for a total of five hours and normally he'd be exhausted, but his bliss prevented him from feeling even a stitch of exhaustion.

It was now six in the morning (not that Kevin really noticed) and he lay in his bed, grinning up at his ceiling. Feeling restless, he found himself leaving his house and making his way to Nazz's house. He rang her doorbell multiple times, not worrying about her parents (because when were they actually home anyway?) and waited.

A couple of loud bangs later, Nazz had opened the door, looking blearily at Kevin, in a large white shirt hanging off one shoulder and black shorts.

"Kevin?" she said in disbelief. "Why are you awake right now? Why are you here? I had to put on pants because of you." She said, whining a little. She stepped away from the door, and without a word Kevin followed her into the house, and they both went to settle on the large, plush couch in the living room (which, over the years, Nazz had pretty much turned into her room).

Nazz sat down and looked pointedly at Kevin, who just grinned at her like a maniac. She raised a brow, and backed up a little.

"You're scaring me Kev," she murmured. "Seriously, what's up? You know I don't wake up before noon unless I have to."

Kevin's grin (if possible) became even wider.

"We're friends!" He blurted out, lunging forwards towards the blonde, who had backed up to the arm rest of the couch.

"We?" she said confusedly. "Who's we...?" she trailed off, her eyes widening as her mind caught up to the situation and she let out an excited yelp and hugged Kevin. "That's so great! What happened?"

Kevin pulled out of the hug and proceeded to explain what had happened the past few hours, shaking Nazz every so often. When he was done he sat back breathlessly and Nazz couldn't stop herself from smiling and she brought a hand out to gently touch Kevin's cheek.

"This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time." she said almost wistfully, and she pulled her hand away. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Kevin looked at her, eyes glinting.

"I'm going to win him back."

Nazz burst into laughter, and buried her face into the arm rest, shoulders shaking as her body was wracked with laughs.

"What is this?" she managed to gasp out between laughs, "a damn soap opera?" Kevin scowled at her and pushed her a little.

"That's not funny." He said, almost pouting, which only made the pretty blonde girl laugh even harder.

"OH!" she exclaimed giddily, "So you're going to _court_ him?" she continued, pretending to fan herself. "You're going to _woo_ your _pwecious Eddward_?" and she was cackling again.

After a minute, she had calmed down considerably, and she looked up at Kevin who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"But really Kevin, I'll support you the entire way." She said seriously. "You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I'll be behind you whatever happens."

Kevin smiled warmly at his friend, and he pulled her into another hug. To think when Nazz's parents had first dropped her off at Kevin's when they were toddlers he thought that she was gross and she thought he was stupid. The two of them had their ups downs throughout the years but in the end they had remained the best of friends.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

They hugged each other quietly for a while, and when they parted, Kevin stood up, heading towards the nearby kitchen to dig in the fridge for food.

By the time he got back to the living room with his bowl of cereal, Nazz had fallen asleep curled on the couch. Kevin sighed contentedly, settled himself the other side of the couch, and turned the TV on low.

* * *

When Nazz woke up around a few hours later, Kevin was watching football and lightly dozing, an empty bowl on the couch next to him. She got up and stretched, wandering off to the bathroom. Kevin got up from his sitting position as well, bringing his empty bowl to the kitchen to wash.

When Kevin went back to the living room, Nazz was sitting on the couch, still a little bleary.

"What're you doing today?" and Nazz shrugged, looking up at Kevin.

"Wanna hit up the mall or something?" She asked. "Maybe we'll run into Rolf or Johnny or something."

After a moment's contemplation, Kevin nodded. "We can take my dad's bike." With that Nazz perked up and rushed off to her bathroom.

"Let's meet up in an hour then!" he heard her say, and he smiled as he made his way out of the house.

* * *

Author's Note: I really wanted to focus on Kevin and Nazz's friendship for a chapter before they have any other interactions with other people.

Replies: Shinji Matsuto: Ahh, I'm glad I can do that! I must turn down your marriage proposal though, I'm quite anti marriage!

PunkyChuu: Thank you! 3

Guest: I'm not sure what you're replying to! but thank you!

ShovelChin: You're welcome, I love when you review! uwu

Wolfprincess1995: well, here's more!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or any of its respective characters.

Authors note will be at the end.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Kevin found himself on his father's motor cycle, waiting outside of Nazz's house. Really, the girl spent every moment in her house being lazy as possible, but the minute she had to go out she took forever to get ready.

Nazz knew she was pretty without makeup or nice clothing or anything, but that didn't mean that she didn't love to put on makeup and cute clothes, and Kevin admired her for that. She didn't get dressed for anyone but herself.

Finally Nazz bounded down the steps of her house, and Kevin wolf whistled and laughed when she shot him a nasty look. She swatted him with her purse, and Kevin tossed her a helmet, which she looked at apprehensively.

"I just spent like 25 minutes on my hair Kevin." she said, eyebrow raised. Kevin shot her a sharp look. He wasn't about to have anyone die on his watch while not wearing a damn helmet. Nazz pouted and put the helmet over her head, wincing a little as she felt her hair get smushed. Meanwhile, Kevin hopped on his bike, and started it, and then waited for Nazz to hop on.

With her hands firmly around his waist, he raced off towards the Peach Creek Mall.

* * *

When he got there, he quickly found a parking space in the quite empty lot. It was a wonder that the mall was still open. For as long as he could remember, barely anyone ever went to the mall, and it was almost always empty. Nazz hopped off before he could shut the engine off and she raced towards the nearest car, pulling the helmet off and fixing her hair in the car window. When it was deemed perfect enough, she returned to Kevin, who had once again been leaning against his bike.

He grinned at her and reached out to try and muss her hair and his hand was swatted away. He laughed and started making his way towards the mall entrance, Nazz following suit. When he was finally in the mall, he headed towards the indoor skate park, wondering if anyone would be there. When they were younger, he and his friends spent quite a bit of time here, with dreams of competing in extreme sports competitions at a professional level.

Of course those were just childhood dreams and he found himself focusing more on receiving a football scholarship for college. Nazz chattered happily into his ear about this and that, and when they made it to the park, her eyes lit up.

"Kev!" she said enthusiastically, "Let's go in for a while!" She pulled his arm toward the rent desk, and subsequently towards the person behind the counter, who Kevin realized was Rolf. Rolf, instead of going off to college like most of the kids who went to Peach Creek High, stayed home and tended to the family's farm while working jobs here and there. This, he had said, was his preferred method of living. He didn't need the fancy learning or big cities. Peach Creek was his home and it was all a simple guy like Rolf ever needed.

Of course, that didn't mean he was a dumb farmer, quite contrary in fact. Rolf may not have a clue the complexities of astrophysics, but he knew how to get the most out of the suburban land he called a farm. He knew exactly how many of his prized hens were going to lay eggs and when. He could spot fleas from a mile away (okay that was an exaggeration). So, he may not have had a conventional education, but he also wasn't stupid as many people believed him to be.

He had kept in touch with Kevin, mostly through e-mail, and the two remained extremely good friends. Rolf didn't understand exactly why Kevin was so upset at college, but he was good natured and didn't pry. He knew Kevin would reveal things to him in his own time, and Kevin was grateful that the other was so understanding.

"Hello friends!" Rolf said enthusiastically, arms waving wildly. "Would you like to rent skates today, ya?" Kevin contemplated a bit, a little bit of riding wouldn't hurt, besides, it'd almost been a year since he last ridden anything but his car or his dad's motorbike. Nazz had already nodded enthusiastically and after a moment, Kevin nodded as well. Rolf then ran off to the back, and brought back a bike, skates and protective gear, all balanced precariously on top each other.

Nazz paid Rolf the money, swatting Kevin's hand away when he reached into his pocket for his wallet. Nazz always had too much money for her own good. It was her parent's way of showing that they still cared about her. She didn't really enjoy it, but when it came to paying for things she often took to paying for it all, just trying to get rid of the money. It was easier than holding onto it.

While they put on their protective gear, they talked amicably with Rolf, who as it turns out was working alone that day. Nazz suggested that Rolf go with them for a while, and he agreed, pulling out his own skateboard and protective gear. The trio made their way to the nearby valley of ramps.

Kevin hopped on the BMX bike, and found himself riding it with ease. You'd think after a year, he'd have forgotten how to ride, or gotten rusty. But he rode with ease, fluidly completely bar hops and backwards steam rollers. He had forgotten how free he'd felt whilst riding and he didn't notice that Rolf and Nazz had both stopped, and were just watching him. They'd forgotten how good Kevin was. When they were younger, they'd thought Kevin would go off to pursue a career in extreme sports and really, were surprised when he ended up becoming a footballer.

"HELLO?!" the three of them snapped their heads toward the rental kiosk. In Kevin's case, it ended with him landing on his ass, and his bike flying off somewhere. Rolf went over to the kiosk, ready to do his job.

"Hello Edboys!" Seriously when was this guy ever not enthusiastic? "What would you like today?" Kevin was mid getting up when he heard who Rolf was talking to and he groaned again. Nazz giggled behind her hand and she went over to help him up and led two of them towards the Eds, much to Kevin's disapproval.

"Yeah, yeah," Eddy said his voice grating against Kevin's ears. "Just give us a bike, a skateboard and some skates, buddy." Over the years, Eddy had pursued less scams but continued to be the bane of Kevin's existence. The two of them didn't hate each other as much as they did when they were younger, but they still got on each other's nerves. They just naturally disliked each other, and nothing was going to change that.

"Sup Shovel Chin." Eddy bit out nastily when he saw the two headed towards him, and then turned to Nazz. "Hey babe." he said, and Kevin winced, knowing there were few who could call Nazz that. The blonde girl smiled sweetly, before Eddy found himself thrown onto a guard rail. Returning to her spot next to Kevin, Nazz smiled at the remaining boys.

"Hello!" Ed said enthusiastically, laughing heartily at Eddy's plight. Kevin never minded Ed, but he always thought that he was… really, really dumb. But, as it turns out, Ed's mind was a hidden gem. He wasn't as smart as Edd, but he did find out that he had a certain knack for coming up with stories and ended up getting published his sophomore year of high school, which took everyone by surprise. Except maybe Sarah, who had just been waiting for everyone to realize just how smart Ed really was, while continuing to call him stupid in front of everyone.

Of course, he'd had some help in the grammar department from Edd, but he was still a successful published author of young adult fantasy fiction. In receiving his first pay check he had explained that he could "buy all the chickens!" which he did, and were now housed on Rolf's farm.

Rolf had returned from gathering all the supplies, and stared confusedly at Eddy who was on the ground moaning.

"What has happened to the Edboy?" he asked and Kevin gestured his head towards Nazz, who just continued beaming and ignored the exchange, and Rolf laughed and nodded in response.

"Hi Eddward!" Nazz said and the said teen gave her a wave and Kevin nodded towards Edd, who blushed and looked away. Nazz nudged Kevin, who glared at her and she nudged him again, wiggling her eyebrows. She laughed when Kevin walked away, getting back on the bike. He hadn't realized that being friends with Edd meant interacting with him in public. (Kevin, we have now realized, was an idiot). He felt his face hating up and instead decided to focus on various tricks versus actually interacting with the others.

* * *

Nazz rolled her eyes as she watched Kevin get back on the bike and she turned towards the other boys.

"So," she said as she started helping Edd help Ed put on his protective gear. "Why are you guys here? I don't think I've ever seen you guys here."

Edd ducked a flailing limb before answering Nazz. "No, we have not ever been here before. Eddy decided that he would like for us to come because he saw you, I do not believe he realized that K-Kevin would be with you as well." He let out a sigh, and he and Nazz pulled away once all the protective gear was put on Ed correctly. He began to put on his own.

Nazz had to smile a little when she heard the little stutter on Kevin's name. She turned towards the said teen and was once again in awe of his bike riding. Really, Kevin rode that bike like it was nothing. He was a natural. She let her eyes shift a little so she could catch Edd in her peripheral vision and her mouth widened in a grin when she saw Edd steadfastly watching the other.

Kevin had stopped for a moment to take his shirt off, before starting up again and she almost laughed when she caught a hint of a blush on Edd's face. Kevin was quite attractive she had to admit, and she was lucky she got to tap that before they broke up for good.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" She said a little teasingly, watching as Rolf joined Kevin, the two working in tandem with each other.

"Yes…" Edd said almost breathlessly. "He's amazing." Nazz smiled softly at Edd and grabbed Ed who was idly sitting on the ground holding a skateboard, pulling him away from Edd and towards the various valleys in the skate park. Kevin had once again stopped and was talking with Rolf. She dragged Ed towards Rolf.

"Hey Rolf! Why don't you teach Ed how to skate?" She said, smiling prettily at Rolf, who just laughed and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Come here Edboy, let us teach you the way to skate!" and once he'd dragged Ed off, she rolled towards Kevin, smile on her face.

"This is your chance, Kev." She murmured quietly. "I'll keep Eddy distracted, make your move!" and with that she skated off towards Eddy who had since gotten up and was loudly complaining to Edd while putting on his skates and protective gear.

"Oh, _Eddy_," She said, putting on her best breathy dumb blonde voice, "I'm _so sorry_ for doing that to you, let me_ make it up_ to you." She put on a little pout and Eddy was trapped within her feminine wiles. He nodded dumbly, following her to another part of the park.

_The things I do for love_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Kevin swallowed hard before he took his bike and walked over towards Edd. He smiled a little uncomfortably at the smaller teen and was about to open his mouth an-

"You're really good!" Edd blurted out, a dark flush racing across his face immediately after he said that and Kevin brought a hand up to the back of his neck, pretending to cough a little.

"Aw, I ain't that good," he said "But thanks…" what followed was a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"So uh, ya wanna learn some tricks?" He murmured a little embarrassedly, looking at anything but the boy in front of him. Edd's eyes widened and he clutched at the bike he had since picked up.

"R-really?" he said with wonder. "I-I don't think I will be that good, I can barely ride a bike normally." Kevin smiled and shook his head, really Edd was really too fucking cute.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be fine Edd, after all, what are friends for?" he said, reaching a hand out towards Edd who hesitantly took it, and the two made their way to the park.

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this during my Script Analysis class, and I had no real outline for this chapter. I always read fics where Kevin plays football and stuff and I followed that but I don't think that's Kev's true calling. also writing Rolf is really difficult oh my goodness! Well, as always, please review!

Replies: Vy, Eloise Kitty & PockeyPrincess- Thank you guys so much!

fullmoonwolf950- ah, you know it's not going to be easy as it seems ;3

Suzieh Maxwell- Thank youuu, so much! Don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this anytime soon. My uploading may be erratic but it won't stop until it's done.

mangatemptresshikaru- owo you left so many reviews at once! thank you for reviewing each chapter! I'll reply to each one. 1: It's kinda hard to keep their characterization up, so I'm glad that you like how I've done it! I believe it's on Netflix if you want to start watching again. Two: Ah, I can't help but bring sort of my own experiences to the table in this story so the keepsake is definitely important. Three: I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible. Although I love many fanfictions, a lot of it follows the typical relationship - breakup - automatic re-acceptance, and in my experience it never happens that way. Four: Ah just because I don't believe in marriage for myself doesn't mean that I don't believe in marriage for anyone else so we'll see ;3 But thank you!

fickleintrovert: I tried to keep Kevin's relationship with Nazz as real as possible! Just because he's in love with Edd, that doesn't mean that that's the only person he interacts with. I try to make my fictions as realistic as possible, I suppose.

kaitie-kat1129- Ah, KevEdd is something that exploded one day and I jumped on a bandwagon and started writing fics!

Journae Takagi: Haha, I'm glad you've discovered KevEdd! It's quite a cute ship, if I say so myself! There's been a huge resurgence of people in the Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy fandom lately, especially since there are episodes on netflix recently!


End file.
